


Words Left Unspoken

by mickeym



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-21
Updated: 2007-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Without_me, because she had a sucky day. Hope this helped, honey. *hugs*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Words Left Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [without_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/without_me/gifts).



> Written for Without_me, because she had a sucky day. Hope this helped, honey. *hugs*

There's a tear in the paper lining the shelves, and the ceiling has a crack that runs the entire length of the small room. The kitchen sink is rusty, ringed with stains that are of unknown origin, and probably older than Sam. The stains in the bathroom are just fucking _scary_ , and best not contemplated. Ever.

"Dude, it's free," Dean says from where he's laying weapons out -- on the bed Sam couldn't even really look at before they made it up, because oh, god, he really doesn't want to know what that big reddish-brownish spot was -- for cleaning. Sam closes the door of the small refrigerator and makes a face. 

"I didn't say anything."

Dean doesn't even look up at him, just keeps dismantling the guns. "But you're thinking it hard enough, I can hear it all the way over here."

"Fuck off," Sam mutters, wondering how much bleach it will take to get the fridge clean enough to actually store food in. He's not sure that much exists in the whole world, much less Moose Tracks, Minnesota. "And anyway, haven't you ever heard of the saying 'you get what you pay for'?"

"It's only for a little while. Until we get some cash-flow going again." Dean doesn't mention, nor does Sam need him to, the inadvisability of using credit cards of any sort right now, even with fake names. Arkansas and Henricksen aren't that far behind them, yet. Dean shoots Sam a grin. "Lucky Bobby knows someone who knows someone who had a cabin they're not using, huh?"

"Yeah, I know. And it is." Tour of the facilities complete, Sam throws himself a little too forcefully into the small recliner in the corner of the room -- really, 'cabin' is an overstatement, since it's all one not-so-big room, kitchen and bathroom more like closets. A cloud of dust rises up and it takes a minute of coughing and sputtering before he can breathe or see through teary, watery eyes.

When he can see again, Dean's kneeling in front of him, solemn expression on his face. 

"It's really not--we're not gonna be here, forever." 

"I know. Dean, I know. I get it." They could've stayed at Bobby's; Bobby wanted them to stay, actually. Argued against them leaving quite so soon. But the itch to move was too strong in both of them. Plus, Sam's already figured out how Bobby feels about the deal Dean made. All they would need on top of everything else is for him to figure out they're fucking. Sam shakes his head at the thought and reaches out to touch Dean's face. "Long as you're here, it could be a tent and I wouldn't care."

Not exactly, _precisely_ true: Sam hates camping with a vengeance. But close enough. With Dean, it's enough to have him; the where doesn't matter.

Dean gives him a crooked smile, the one Sam doesn't get to see very often, that always, _always_ makes his chest feel too small, too tight, and leans in until he has his arms around Sam's middle, holding him tight. If it were anyone but Dean, Sam would call it a hug and be done with it. 

He doesn't call it anything, though; doesn't say anything. He doesn't need to. Instead, he scoots forward just a little and pulls Dean closer against him, holding on as tight as he can.

_I'll find a way to save your ass, for a change. I'll save you. You're not leaving me._

_I'd do it again in a minute, Sammy. I'd do anything for you._

Sam pulls back just enough to kiss Dean, a hard, hungry kiss that gentles slowly, until they're touching mouths and sharing breath, and Sam hears all the words they don't say but always feel.

~fin~


End file.
